


On Rainy Days with You

by ram (miggimaggi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Rain, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), but only slightly - Freeform, theyre siblings your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggimaggi/pseuds/ram
Summary: The rain burned Ranboo, every pelt of rain against his rough skin left a lingering ache in its wake. Even after he dried himself, rubbing his skin raw with a towel to make sure not even a drop of water was left, that ache was already settled deep underneath his skin. It left the endermen hybrid uncomfortable for hours, sometimes days, until the feeling finally faded away.Needless to say, Ranboo hated the rainy days of L’Manberg. Those days were bad days.Today was a bad day.( In which it storms in L’Manberg and Ranboo doesn’t want to spend the dreary day alone. )
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 429





	On Rainy Days with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Ram and I haven’t written a fan fic since June so I’m sorry if this is OOC or it seems really formal ? Thanks for clicking on this fic btw, means a lot to me :]

It rained sometimes in L’Manberg. It wasn’t too random that the nation was in a constant drought but not often enough for each citizen to own an umbrella or even rain coats. Plus, no one minded the rain.

Well,  _ one _ citizen minded the rain: Ranboo, the sole citizen (? member? He wasn’t quite sure where he stood in the eyes of the nation) that despised the rain wholeheartedly. The rain burned him, every pelt of rain against his rough skin left a lingering ache in its wake. Even after he dried himself, rubbing his skin raw with a towel to make sure not even a drop of water was left, that ache was already settled deep underneath his skin. It left the endermen hybrid uncomfortable for hours, sometimes  _ days _ , until the feeling finally faded away. Needless to say, Ranboo hated the rainy days of L’Manberg. Those days were bad days.

_ Today _ was a bad day. Even before he really woke up, Ranboo could tell it was raining by the way his joints protested to even a slight shift underneath the blankets of his bed. He joked how he had the joints of an old man, being able to sense the drop of air pressure of whatever it was, but it wasn’t really a joke. 

After a few minutes of trying to fall back asleep to avoid the rain, Ranboo realized he wasn’t going to be able to do that and hesitantly sat up. Not even sparing a glance out the window to see the weather (the way the sheets of rain slapped against his window angrily already told him all he needed to know about the weather), he slid out of bed and onto the floor. It was cold, not uncomfortably so, but he only let himself lay like a starfish against the hardwood for a few seconds before actually pushing himself to his feet. 

“What do i have for breakfast,,,” the hybrid lazily dug through his chests, debating his breakfast options. Nothing seemed appealing enough, not even the loaf of bread Niki had so lovingly baked him a few days ago had his stomach rumbling. “Stupid rain for taking away my appetite,  _ stupid, stupid rain _ .” Ignoring the way the chest slammed with a loud  _ thunk _ , Ranboo finally turned his attention to the outside world. 

No one was outside, unsurprisingly. Even a quick glance out the window showed that it was properly storming in L’Manberg. The trees in the distance were swaying harshly with wind, wet leaves being forcefully carried in the drafts and smacking against the wood planks of the pathway and against his windows. A particularly strong gust had one of the taller oaks tilting so profusely Ranboo had to drag his gaze away to stop the frantic beating of his heart. It scared him, the way such sturdy things like trees could be pushed around by Mother Nature so easily. It scared him how  _ he _ could be pushed around by Mother Nature so easily. 

As much as it scared him, the chill in the air made him uneasy. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the day by himself, cold, alone and increasingly paranoid that his house would split in two and he’d drown in the onslaught of downpour and who knew how long this storm would last at this rate--

“Let’s not do that,” he scolded his own thought process, bringing a gloved hand to rub at his forehead. The enderman let out a shaky sigh before looking up at the chest where his breakfast was left. He wasn’t hungry but he also didn’t want Niki’s bread to go to waste, that’d just be rude.

“I think Niki would make me more if it did go bad, though. She’s really nice and I’m sure she would understand. Maybe she’d even let me help her bake!” Ranboo’s shoulders shook slightly at the thought of  _ him _ baking. But really, he knew if he just asked Niki, she’d glady say yes. The woman was nice like that, even if it was glaringly obvious that Ranboo had never baked a thing in his life and that he didn’t have the steadiest of hands, she would still welcome him with open arms into her bakery.

It was nice to be welcome with open arms. Sure, L’Manberg had its fair share of hybrids, but hostile mob hybrids? Not so much. And yet, Niki took one glance at him and immediately started treating Ranboo like an old friend ( _ like family was left unsaid. He would never say it aloud but no one had to know how he smiled at the thought of Niki being family, a sister _ ). As someone she had known for her whole life, not some random kid that stumbled out of the forest with nothing but a book with hastily scribbled in entries of past memories and the clothes on his back. It was nice, really really nice.

Without thinking, Ranboo reached for his rain boots and rain coat. Tying the laces as tight as they could go and pulling the coat as close to his body as possible, the endermen hybrid stood up with a sudden surge of confidence. 

“I am going to walk through this  _ stupid rain _ all the way to Niki’s bakery and i’m going to learn how to bake myself some bread. Yeah, that’s exactly what i'm going to do!” Unlocking his front door, Ranboo let himself stand in the open doorway for a moment. He had to take a step back from how strong and how bone chilling the gust of air that hit him was, but a moment later the clear umbrella leaned against the wall was open and over his head. Not even looking behind him, Ranboo slammed the door shut and booked it down the stairs and along the wooden pathways. 

The hybrid didn't realize how slippery wood was when it was wet until he nearly ate the pathway underneath him as he rounded the first corner at full speed. He knew he should've slowed down after that, but when he had flung his arms out to balance himself so he wouldn't fall, his raincoat pulled up on his arm, letting rain hit both of his wrists. That was more than enough for him to blank out for the rest of the run, all the way through L’Manberg, passing Fundy (who tried to say hi but stopped when he realized the kid wasn’t slowing down anytime soon and simply stepped to the side to let him pass. If it was anyone else he would’ve stuck a foot out to watch them fall but the thought of watching Ranboo eat shit made him feel a bit guilty,,,  _ and Niki would’ve chewed him out for it. _ )

Not even minutes later of blindly running, Ranboo was heaving outside the door to Niki’s bakery. The rain pelting his back forgotten as he tried to fill his lungs with air. The raincoat was now sticking uncomfortably to him after his  _ workout _ , he felt like he was in an incubator with how his sweat clung to his skin. 

“Jeez, maybe i should go on runs more often--” Ranboo choked on a laugh, it wasn't funny and he was actually really out of shape and now that he had come back to reality, he was also really really hungry. Had he forgotten to eat breakfast? Straightening himself from his previous hunched over position, the hybrid spared a glance behind him then back to the door in front of him. He stood frozen for a second, why had he left his house? He was at Niki’s bakery and with a quick check to the communicator in his pocket, she hadn’t invited him over--

“Oh! I forgot to tell Niki that I was coming over!” He let out another bark of laughter at the realization before it really dawned on him-- he had forgotten to tell Niki he was coming over. What if she wasn't even inside? “Im so stu-- this  _ stupid, stupid rain _ . I swear it’s making me  _ more _ forgetful!” Ranboo tugged slightly at his sweaty hair now falling in his face, who forgets something that important? Now he looked so  _ dumb _ standing infront of an empty bakery, and the storm raging ontop of him seemed to mock his stupidity with a harsh slap of wind against his face. He almost felt like crying--

“Ranboo? Ranboo what are you doing outside in this rain?” A hand reached out from the bakery and dragged his waterlogged self inside without even letting him voice his confusion. “You poor thing, you look drenched! Are you alright?”

The hybrid stumbled a little as he regained his footing from being tugged so hastily. His brain had paused, only restarting as he made eye contact with the woman who pulled him into the bakery. Yet as quickly as Ranboo looked down at Niki, he turned his eyes away. Shame quickly bubbled into his gut. Not seconds after standing in the dry room, he was creating a giant puddle of water on her floors. And clearly he was interrupting something by the way her hands hadn’t even been wiped of flour and by the apron tied around her waist, covered in bits of dough and more flour. 

“I was um,,” his eyes darted around the bakery, Ranboo looked everywhere but at her eyes. Most times, the endermen hybrid avoided eye contact because that’s just what endermen did, but now? it was just the guilt. “Oh,, I was wondering if you could,,, uh teach me how to,,,  _ bake _ ?” His voice got softer and softer until it was merely a whisper.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “What was that?” She leaned a little closer, unable to hear the boy over the whipping winds outside.

“If you could teach me how to bake,, I was wondering if you could do that, is all.”

There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Ranboo not meeting Niki’s eyes and Niki staring blankly up at the tall boy. He felt like crying. He really, really felt like crying. Yeah, she probably wasn’t angry but what if she was? Before the hybrid could bring a hand up to rub at his now watery eyes, Niki took his large hands in her own with a small laugh.

“You know what Ranboo?” 

Ranboo’s face scrunched, his heart hurt. His head hurt and he desperately wanted to rub at his wrists. 

“Ranboo, hun, can you look at me?” 

His eyes stayed locked with the puddle under his feet, now soaking through his shoes and into his socks and he really wanted to rub the ache out of his wrists--

“ _ Ranboo. _ ” Her voice was gentle but the tone made him feel like a child being scolded. 

“ _ Mhm _ ?” Red green eyes met blue.

“Of course I’ll teach you how to bake. I'm glad you asked me, Ranboo.” 

For what felt like the 100th time that day, the ender hybrid let out a choked, wet sounding laugh that didn't sound entirely human. Niki let go of Ranboo’s hand to gently wipe away the tears that dripped down his face, the soft smile on her face only making them fall faster.

“I'm sorry for interrupting you,” he mumbled.

The pale blonde let out her own wet laugh, “you didn’t interrupt anything, silly. But let’s get you dried before we do any baking, yeah? You look like you’re freezing.”

She was right, Ranboo realized, his whole body was shivering uncontrollably. From crying or the ache in his feet and wrists, he didn't know, but he supposed it didn't really matter. 

“I've got some extra hand towels in the kitchen,” Niki gently took Ranboo’s hand in her own and pulled him towards the kitchen. “Now, what is it that you wanted to bake? Bread or cake or something else?”

After a brief intake of air, the endermen hybrid let out a hum of thought before answering, “bread would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running on 3 hours of sleep and a want for more Ranboo and Niki interactions 
> 
> I also want to write Niki, Ranboo and Fundy interactions because theyre energies work so well together :]]
> 
> Anywho!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :]
> 
> (Ily readers /p)


End file.
